


Enter at Last, Master

by Erik_What_The_Fuck



Category: Phantom of the Opera
Genre: BDSM, Erik is dom af, M/M, Master/Slave, Modern AU, Porn, raoul gets slapped and handcuffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_What_The_Fuck/pseuds/Erik_What_The_Fuck
Summary: Raoul gets lost in the opera house and makes a deal with  the ghost





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was supposed to just be one chapter but it wouldn't let me write any more on one chapter so yeah...sorry

Raoul wandered through the twisted halls of the opera house, trying to find his way out. He'd been on a tour, but he'd managed to wander off and was now hopelessly lost. He was trying his best to stay calm, but his phone had died and he hadn't met anyone for hours. Maybe they'd all gone home? He hoped not. He didn't want to become prey to the mysterious ghost that supposedly lived there.   
"Help!" he whimpered, hardly loud enough to be heard. A swoosh of fabric came from above, and Raoul looked up, shivering in fear. He walked as he kept his eyes fixed to the cieling, and soon slammed right into a man.   
"Ohmigod I'm so sorry!" Raoul yelped, looking up at whoever he'd slammed into.   
"It's no trouble, really," A melodic voice answered. Raoul gulped. The man in front of him was tall and thin, clothes immacculate. His outfit was all black, save for a waistcoat the color of fresh blood. A black mask covered his entire face, and golden eyes peered down at Raoul.   
"Now," the man began again. "I heard you were lost?"  
"You're the ghost!" Raoul cried, his eyes wide with fear.   
"Oh, do call me Erik. Anyways, I was wondering if I could help you find the exit?"  
Raoul nodded. "That would be nice."  
"Then I'll show you. For a price, of course." A wicked glint formed in Erik's eye, and Raoul backed away. He didn't like that look.   
"What do you want, sir?"   
Instantly Raoul was slammed against the wall, Eriks lips meeting his for a hungry kiss. Raoul shoved him off, panting.  
"What the hell was—!"  
He was cut off by Erik kissing him again, this one rougher than the last. He felt Erik's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, wrestling with his own tongue for dominance. Erik nibbled on Raoul's bottom lip, and Raoul gave a breathy moan. Erik grinned and shoved his leg in between Raoul's, grinding on the boy's length.   
"I think you know my price." Erik said, pulling away from the kiss.   
"Yes, sir!" Raoul moaned, staring into Erik's golden eyes. Then a handkerchief was placed over Raoul's nose, and he blacked out.

Raoul awoke ass naked and handcuffed to the most luxurious bed he'd ever been in. He groaned, a horrible headache assailing him. A few moments later, Erik walked in, carrying a glass of water.   
"Drink this," he commanded. Raoul obeyed, soon draining the cup.   
"What have you done to me?" he whispered.   
"Nothing yet," Erik replied, pulling off his jacket and waistcoat. "But I will, you pretty little boy. I will."  
Raoul couldn't tell if he was aroused or terrified.  
He decided on the latter when Erik snaked his hands onto Raoul's body, studying his firm chest. He caressed Raoul's nipples, and the boy gasped, arching his back.   
"Sensitive little thing..." Erik purred, continuing to touch Raoul's nipples. He caressed them gently, listening to Raoul's shaky breaths. Then he grabbed, pulling. Raoul gasped, his eyes flying open.   
"Bastard!"   
Erik slapped him across the face.   
"Don't you dare disrespect your master," he growled. He gave another twist for good measure before letting his hand just ghost over Raoul's cock. Raoul thrust his hips up, earning him another slap.   
"And don't move either," Erik snarled. "Just stay still, like a good little pet."   
Erik's hands wrapped around the Viscomte's cock and began to stroke him. Raoul moaned, Erik's skilled hands bringing him to the edge in a matter of moments. But just as Raoul was about to come, Erik pulled his hands away.  
"Master!" Raoul whined. Erik only smirked and pulled off the rest of his clothes.   
"Now, be a good boy and suck your master's cock," Erik said, undoing Raoul's handcuffs. Soon he felt a warmth around his length and looked down to see the little blonde taking him. Raoul rolled his tongue around Erik's head before attempting to take it all in his mouth. But Erik was just too big for him. He moved up and down Erik's length, feeling him thrust up into his mouth. Erik's fingers grabbed fistfuls of Raoul's hair, and the musician moaned and panted. Fuck, he was so close!   
"That's enough, pet," Erik gasped. Raoul immediately pulled off, his lips swollen and bruised. What a sight...  
Erik ordered Raoul to lay back on the bed. He replaced the handcuffs and grabbed a bottle of lube. Erik began to slick his long fingers, keeping eye contact with Raoul as he went. Then he slowly pushed a finger inside Raoul's hole. A low moan came from the boy as Erik began wiggling his finger.   
"Fuck!" Raoul gasped, jolting up. Erik grinned. He'd found what he wanted. He kept stroking that spot, earning strangled moans and cried. Then another finger joined it. And another. Raoul was coming totally undone, writhing in pleasure. Erik should have slapped him for moving so much. But Raoul was just such a pretty sight.  
"Master, I'm close!" Raoul cried.   
Now that would not do. Erik pulled his fingers out. Raoul gave a soft whine. But then Erik pressed the tip of his length into Raoul's entrance. Raoul gave a pornographic moan, and Erik slammed inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Raoul moaned and strained at his chaims as Erik fucked him. The man set a merciless pace, and hit Raoul's prostate with pinpoint accuracy. Raoul couldn't last much longer, and from the noises his partner was making, neither could he. Then Erik changed completely, making his thrusts slow and gentle. Raoul whined.  
"Master, please!"  
"Please what?"  
"Harder! Faster! Please!"  
Erik only slowed down even more, a devilish grin on his lips.   
"What if I don't want to?"  
"I'll do anything, master!"  
"Anything?"   
Raoul nodded.   
"Well then," Erik purred. "I want you to wear a collar for me and not take it off until we meet again. Understood?"  
Raoul nodded again, and then screamed as Erik pounded into him. The thrusts only got harder, and Raoul was writhing on the sheets. Erik slammed his hand down on Raoul's throat, cutting off the boy's air supply. Raoul wheezed, trying his best to get enough air. The pleasure was too much for him and he came in ribbons, blacking out after he finished. A few thrusts later and Erik shot his own climax into the boy. He pulled out and gasped, covered in sweat and Raoul's come. Perfection.

Raoul woke up tye next morning near the door. A tired ache was all through his muscles, and he could barely stand. He felt around his neck. A soft collar adorned his neck. It was made of braided leather, and was thin enough to be discreet. a little silver loop hung down from it, probably for a leash. Raoul smiled. He would be back to Erik's very soon


End file.
